Imortal Children Rise!
by a DUMB girl WITH a COMPUTER
Summary: Hidding alone in the shadows is not only maddening but it is undoubtably depressing, but what is a girl to do when her very existence is considered an unspeakable crime/sin that needs to be destroyed no questions asked? why of course she seeks companionship. First fanfic and i am super, super nervous. and rated M because i dont want limitations.


Indeed it would have been better to run, and hide in the shadows. To become nothing more than a forgotten and unspeakable crime, that happened long ago. But as time passed I began to contemplate how my life was being spent in the shadows, I ate discretely, I kept to the dark corners of Paris, and I watched all the humans laugh, cry, and care for each other, from a distance.

I was beginning to actually become a shadow instead of simply living in them.

Can that really be considered living? Decades spent avoiding the Voltori, and keeping to myself, was it really worth it? Just to become a forgotten shadow is not the kind of life I planned on.

However I do think that they would kill me if they found my whereabouts, even though I have an exceptional control over my thirst. I was at one point a bit out of control when it came to feeding but I do believe that I have more self control than most vampires. I have had ninety five years to practice.

But sadly I do not think that those brutish vampires will bend the rules for a twelve year old immortal child, even if she was capable of keeping the secret.

"No exceptions" I imagine them saying. It is very lonely though, I have to even avoid grown vampires, since it would be a crime not to report me.

It is a bit ridiculous, I mean the grown vampires that have seen me, treat me like I'm a monster. Are they not the same? Doe's me being a Immortal child make me a different, more deadly kind of vampire?

I think not! If anything I am weaker, a child's strength compared to a full grown vampire. Are they perhaps scared of what trouble I will bring them?

Cowards the lot of them! If I had a Covent I would rise against the Voltori and make them pay for killing my creator.

I scoffed. Amazing, I didn't think I still had a sense of humor after all these years, but that thought made me laugh.

Hm, a Covent I would like to be a part of one. To have a family once more…..maybe I could create one? The thought was more of a question.

To make someone that would never leave me, to have someone to love as a sister. Yes, I would rather like a sister, a sister that could accompany me throughout my lonely days. we could see the world together! Wait, no, this idea has already made me careless. Stay in the shadows. Don't do anything rash, something that would get you killed.

But still as I pushed back the thought, I could still feel it tapping at the back of my head. It was the first time I had actually thought of making a companion.

Of course, if she was going to make a companion, it would have to be someone unhappy with their life, so they would want to to leave me.

Wait, Stop It Marlenda! No, no, I couldn't possibly consider something so reckless and stupid, no.

"Oh, good lord" I groaned. Now I'm starting to argue with myself, ha, peachy, I'm beginning to go mad. Sighing, I slowly got off of the bench I was sitting on and fixed my plain black dress that matched the shadows.

It was dark out, but I wasn't sure of the time. There were no clocks in this old worn down park.

A sister, oh what has become of me? Sitting in parks in the wide open, thinking about a sister…..I want one, I truly do.

If I am to make one, I will have to feed first. I walked down the streets of London to find a meal.

I learned to know a vampires scent and I hid every time I knew when a vampire was near. Once, when I was almost discovered by a guard of the Voltori, they had almost caught me but thanks to the speed I possess, I was able to flee.

Ah, I was so terrified; I learned to be extra careful after that incident.

I waited by an alleyway, for someone to come by who was homeless, Yes, I usually like to go for the people who were not missed, so I feel less guilty about sucking them of every last drop of blood they have.

It took about twenty minutes of pretending to be lost and confused before a nice looking woman came over to me, "hello sweetheart, are you lost?"she asked in a motherly voice. How unfortunate , ever so often I run into these kind of nice people, that want to 'help' I don't ever like to drink from them though. It seems so…wrong. It's like eating a kitten who's crying for its, nowhere to be found, mother.

"Oh, don't mind me madam" I said politely "I'm just a little lost" I kept my eye's down so she wouldn't see that they were a dull color of red, on their way to black. The alley way was barely lit with a dim lamp hanging on a wall, but she would with no doubt see them. "oh , you poor thing, are you going to be alright? Would you like me to help you find your way?" she said coming close enough that I could smell her sweet scent. Oh, come now! Why can't this woman just leave? I sighed deciding to scare her off.

"your friendliness will get you killed, madam, maybe you should go home and be with your family, a nice lady like you would have a husband and kids, right? I would feel guilty if I took you away from them" I said as I slowly lifted my dull red eye's to meet her wide terrified blue one's.

Needless to say, the woman ran.

I felt a little bit guilty for scaring her out of her wits. I guess if I were her I would also go to help a lost little girl find her way too.

I could never do never have a family like hers. I would not end another innocent life that had family that would miss them.

Would I?

I sighed. Yes I would.

I would and can end a life for my benefit. I have done it for so many years, drinking from complete strangers , what is one more innocent life compared to the others I had taken?

I then had a brilliant idea!

* * *

Oh, what little patience I had for this! I had such a brilliant idea of using a doctor's syringe to inject the venom into the blood system, and then came along the doctor's son. I had been so quit too. He must have demon ears.

"Who is there?" he asked unable to see in the darkness like I could.

I remained silent

"I know I heard something, leave now or face me!" he hissed

Face you? I almost laughed the boy looked only about 14 years old not even enough to fight of a full grown man, let alone a vampire, compared to me, this boy was a small insect.

I looked closely at this boy, his eye's should be adjusted to this dark since he seemed to be in it since before I came, but his eye's did not seem to be looking for me, they were also unfocused.

They were gray eye's, and I could tell it was not a normal color for people.

I moved towards him lightly.

The step that I had meant to be gentle wasn't and the floor creaked at the shift in weight.

He knew where I was then.

I had no plans to harm this boy, I just needed a syringe and I could be on my way.

After slowly moving throughout the room, I came to a stop at a table that had an assortment of medical tools. I saw the syringe and grabbed it quickly.

I was soon out the house as fast as I had come.

But again, I began to contemplate.

Was this the best choice? The guilt I was riddled with was not a familiar feeling, nor was the indecisiveness. Who could I change? An adult, who would see her as nothing but a child?

No, not an adult who would leave her as soon as she, or possibly he, was changed.

But would it be any better to change a child? The children of the immortal world were rowdy, and took what they wanted without thinking twice about the act. The only reason I have survived was because of my carefulness that I have worked to perfect over the decades.

An immortal child would get me killed.

Oh, how frustrating this is, to think you have a plan, only to find out later that the so called plan was riddled with holes.

I dropped the syringe on the ground and cursed my unrealistic idea.

Suddenly I felt the air shift.

There will be a storm later on in the night, the streets will be covered in snow and I will spend another night lying awake in its beauty alone.

How depressing.

When the snow came an hour later I walked the streets again, sulking.

And as much as I would love for it not to be true

I was sulking.

I breathed in the scent of freshly fallen snow, such an earthy smell that I sometimes found comfort in it. however I found no comfort in the familiar scent at the moment. Right now I feel nothing but sourness toward the world.

I stopped in a useless gutter filled with homeless humans when I heard a sharp cry that could only belong to an infant.

I smiled.

It appeared that the heavens sensed my distress and had gone out of its way to give me an insane, yet tempting idea.


End file.
